Question: $h(n)=-13n$ Complete the recursive formula of $h(n)$. $h(1)=$
Answer: $h( 1)=-13( 1)={-13}$ $h( 2)=-13( 2)={-26}$ $h( 2)-h( 1)={-26}-({-13})={-13}$ So the first term of the sequence is ${-13}$ and the common difference is ${-13}$. This is the recursive formula of the sequence: $\begin{cases} h(1)={-13} \\\\ h(n)=h(n-1)+({-13}) \end{cases}$